


Even a Puffball Needs to Relieve Themself

by RainingCanines



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingCanines/pseuds/RainingCanines
Summary: Kirby can’t help it, even a hero needs some private time.
Kudos: 6





	Even a Puffball Needs to Relieve Themself

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occurred during an AI Dungeon session.

Our little pink puffball Kirby seems worried about something. He is running around in circles and looking up at the sky, but he doesn't seem to be doing it for any reason.

He could have fallen asleep or something.

"Poyo poyo poyo.” Kirby mutters quickly as he digs through the drawers in his house.

He is looking for something.

He becomes a little frustrated, and starts throwing the drawers on the floor.

There seems to be something he wants, but cannot find it.

No body has seen this before.

What could he be looking for?

No body knows.

Kirby is looking around frantically as he speaks in a fast panicked tone, but it is hardly understandable.

Whatever he's looking for, it must be important.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo.”

Kirby’s expression is one of panic, you have never seen this before. Since when has he been so panicked?

Has something happened?

No one is quite sure.

He gives up on looking for it, and decides to browse the Internet.

It's truly a wonder what can be found on the Internet.

He's loo... he's looking at something not suitable for little kiddies.

I guess even Kirby needs to relieve himself from time to time...

I can't talk to him since I'm just the narrator.

No one else is here, so all I can do is watch as this unfolds before my eyes.

His expression turns from one of panic to one of excitement as he turns on the computer.

He types in one of the words that starts with "k" and up pops a web page with the word "kinky" on it.

He is going to access a website with pornographic material on it.

Kirby looks around as if someone is going to stop him, but no one else is here.

He rushes to the window and lifts the curtain.

The window is not very wide, so he has a limited amount of space in which to work.

He rushes back to the computer, and drags the mouse across the keyboard.

I can't do anything except watch as he types ‘porn' into the search bar.

Various links to pornographic web pages appear on the screen.

It is a wonder how old Kirby is, mentally.

He finds a website not suitable for children, and with the click of a button, a pornographic video starts to play.

As you look, you realise something about Kirby, as he rubs in between his feet.

His genitalia... isn’t that of a male.

It is of a mammal that has given birth!

A vagina to be exact.

K... Kirby is a she.

You can't believe it.

Although she has a childish aura, she seems to have a sexual desire.

This is quite surprising.

The video shows a woman on all fours.

She is being fucked in the ass by a man.

Kirby seems to be enjoying the video, as her eyes are fixated on the screen.

She starts to moan, and rubs her hands up and down her body.

She becomes more excited as the man continues to violate the woman in the video.

She starts to shake and moan louder and louder. Her hands rubbing and fondling her body.

The man pulls out slightly from the woman, and then pushes his cock back in.

He grabs the woman's head and shoves it towards the woman's snatch.

The woman begins to lick and suck on the man's cock.

Kirby shakes and starts to rub harder. It is as if she is enjoying the video so much.

Her eyes fixated on the screen, she starts to squeal and moan.

Her oval eyes follow the man and woman fucking on the screen.

She starts to rub faster and faster.

The man plows the woman harder and faster.

Kir... Kirby seems to be close to something.

"Ohhhh Aiiiiii!" She screams.

Kirby seems to be getting closer and closer to what appears to be a squirting orgasm.

Her moaning, shaking, and squealing have become louder and louder.

The man pulls out of the woman, and begins to spray his white stuff all over her ass.

As he does this, Kirby... You can't even type it in this state.

She starts to shake violently. It is as if she is having an actual seizure.

Her body starts to jerk and convulse.

She releases a white liquid all over the chair, the floor and the monitor.

She comes back to her senses and looks down at her hands.

She rubs her eyes and again fixates on the screen.

The woman continues to be fucked in the video, and the man continues to pull out of her and spray his white stuff on her.

Kirby can’t stop watching. It appears that she is addicted to these types of videos.

She rubs herself in between her legs, her pace becoming faster and faster.

The man pulls out of the woman, and then pushes his cock back in.

Kirby seems to be staring at the woman’s ass, and she looks down at her own ass.

She looks a little sad, probably thinking how she won’t ever get to feel that feeling.

The man pulls out of the woman and pushes his cock back in.

Kirby's pace quickens. She stops rubbing herself on the inside and instead continues to rub her thighs and crotch.

As she watches the woman on the screen getting fucked hard in her ass, she begins to grab harder.

The man pulls out of the woman in the video and pushes his cock back in from behind.

Kirby stops watching the screen and instead looks down at her own body.

“Poyo." She sounds disappointed.

The man continues to fuck the woman in the video from behind.

He ignores her begging and pleading.

As he continues to violate the woman, it appears that...

Kirby's pleasure center has been touched.

Kirby's eyes widen as she enjoys every second of the man's actions on the video.

She's almost about to faint as she starts to climax.

Her hands grip the arms of the chair tightly. The pitch of her voice rises to an extreme high pitch as she screams out in ecstasy.

Once more, she releases white liquid all over the chair, the floor, and falling on top of it. She accidentally gets a taste of her own juice, her tongue lapping up every drop.

"Fuuu... Poyo." She says with satisfaction as she exhales.

The video is over and Kirby quickly gets up, as someone knocks on the door.

A look of fear appears on her face. She quickly wipes up the mess she has made and turns off the computer.

"Poyo Poyo!” She shouts, most likely translating to “One moment!”

She quickly cleans up her mess and runs to the door.

Meta Knight appears at the door and smiles.

What could Meta Knight want with his humble servant?

Kirby tries to not show any sign of fear, since the sound from her orgasm and the video she was watching may have caused her to be more "nervous" than she let on.

"Hello Kirby.”

Her body language shifts into that of fear as you look at the door.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find out what you were watching did you?"

Kirby begins to fully panic.

"P... Poyo!" She turns red and stutters.

"Not to mention I've got a pretty good idea of what you were thinking about while you were watching it."

"Do you want to know what I think you were thinking about?"

She doesn't respond, she can't.

"You were thinking about copying what you just watched."

Meta’s face becomes stern and Kirby blushes again.

"You were a horny little puffball weren't you? If you keep this up, I'm going to have to punish you aren't I?"

Kirby sighs and regrets her decision to watch the video.

Meta Knight walks into her dome shaped single room house and unplugs the computer from the wall, then throws the corded mess at her.

"From now on, you are not to watch anything that could tempt you into wanting to be a dirty little pervert. I know you want to see more private stuff and I'm not going to let you do it. Understood?”

"Poyo." Kirby says in a defeated tone.

"Good.“

He walks out the house, leaving Kirby feeling shameful for having dirty thoughts.

She goes to bed and tries not to think about dirty things for the rest of the night.


End file.
